


Tag_Alongs

by Undead_Carousel



Category: trump - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Carousel/pseuds/Undead_Carousel
Summary: Donald trump gets more than he bargined for when he opens a pack of girl scout cookies, And it sent on a quest to fight the Evil Lich with his team of adventures in order to save the Holy American Empire





	

Deep with in the bowels of the shiny stone tower of pain known as the Trump tower. The main protagonist, Dolad trump, has just walked into his very own office within this massive sprawling structure of inequality. It had been a long day for Donald trump, and he was ready to relax. He sat down on his cheetah skin couch and laughed as he thought about all the poor people he had pushed out of the way in his carrage of solid gold. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
“Sir, a package has arrived for you.” Came the voice from an employee who was deeply underpaid.  
“Who’s it from?” Donald grumbled. He did not wish to get up.  
“‘Its from an Unmarked address Sir.”  
“Bring it in.” He yelled out And watched as the Employee came through to the door. He looked at his translucent reflection in the mirrored tabel. The employee set the package down apon it and left. He felt lonely. Sure he had a wife, but she didn’t love him for him. She loved his ripe, endless pockets of bulging cash. Money was a cruel mistress and he had a longing for something (one) more warm, more supple.  
"oh crule god, why do you do this to me." He prayed, he took the small cardboard box into his soft, bubblegum smelling hands. He took a knife he had hidden in the couch out and began to saw the tape away. Quickly he got through the clear plastic, and he opened the box, inside was filled with peanuts. *gasp* He was highly allergic to peanuts. He doubled over and fell to the ground coughing, He got up and rushed to his desk, He tried to pull out the desk draw and reach his epi pin, but his hands now inflamed refused to move. He tried to yell out for his guards, but he voice could only groan. He started to hobble to the door but tripped on the box and fell out the open 8ft by 4ft window lined with ebony. He thought of his Mother as he fell from his Stone tower.   
\----

He Awoke in a dark cave, a Girl in a girl scout uniform was close by holding rags, She brought one over and put in on his head.  
“Are you feeling any better?” the girl asked in a deep rough voice,  
“Yes much thank you”. HE said, He looked at the girl in in the firelight of the cave released a girl wasn’t a girl at all, IT was, in fact, His Arch Rival, Ted Marico Rubio Cruze.  
“What?” He asked, confused that his opponent had saved him.  
“Well I was Cruz’ing by, Selling girl scout cookies and you fell on me”. Cruz said. Smiling deeply in an inhuman way.  
“Why did you save me?” Trump asked.  
“Because,” Ted Looked at him, Blushing. “I think we can come to an agreement.” He said. He stood up, revealing that the girl scout uniform he was wearing was, in fact, much too small, and was stretched across his muscular arms. A huge midriff was exposed and Trump saw his rippling abs. Cruz came closer and put his mouth into trumps ear.  
“I need some help.” He whispered softly, “I need you to buy 20,000$ of girl scout cookies so I can get 3,000 points to buy myself a Girl power 7-dxs, dual blade girl battle knife.” Donald was taken back. He hadn’t expected this. That was basically pocket change. Compared to his small load of 1mil, he received from his dad The king of York.  
“...Yes,” He whispered, he couldn’t believe he would let himself do this.  
“What was that,” Cruz said playfully, “Speak lou-”  
“YEs,” Trump yelled, his voice quivering. That seemed to satisfy Mark Rubio Cruise, as he slowly backed away on all fours. Donald heard scuttling around on the floor and soon Markio Cruze Chad reappeared beside him with a contract and quill. His eyes glinted in the firelight with unaturale glowing eyes, Donald took a hand to sign the paper but discovered it was misshapen and discolored, like that of a corpse.

"Markio Cruise!" HE started, "What did you to me, I look horrible." 

"Well trust me you looked much worse before I reanimated you, But don't worry, just sign the contract and you'll be brought back to life at full health and back to normal." Cruise insisted. Donald signed the paper without reading the lettering and the magical light of yellow seemed to bathe his voluptuous body. and he was left standing up and feeling like an a living person again. He heard the Rubio cackling. 

"You've sold your soul to me now Donald. When you die Prepare to meet a fate worse than you imagined." Donald realized his folly and threw a chunk of firewood at ted Rubio and as it hit him he was set ablaze. Soon his true form of a Lich was revealed. 

"Heh heh heh, Have fun ruling while you can, my hordes of undead will tear apart the Holy American Empire!" Rubio Cruze said before flinging himself to the entrance of the cave and disappearing. Donald Fled the cave and apon exiting found himself in unfamiliar territory. He wandered throught the Forest until he encounted Howling in the distance. 

"Not Direwolves" He whispered to himself as he ran through the forest. His Jello like legs only covered a few meters before he saw the dark lupine shapes darting from the base of tree to tree. He looked to a tree with branched low the ground and sprinted to it. and pulled himself up just as the Fangs of a Direwolf snapped below him. He saw a Figure aproach quitely. It was too late for the wokf. by the time it noticed the others precence, Their War hammer was brought down on them. 

"In Jesus's name we pray" they said after the wolf stoped moving. Donald looked to get a better view of the man 5 feet away. IT was Mighty paladin Jeb bush


End file.
